


A Damn Good Shag...

by froofie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Belstaff coat, F/M, Food Sex, Lingerie, Sherlock costume, Writing on Skin, anais nin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in Benedict's Trailer...with a special appearance by The Belstaff and Scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Damn Good Shag...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-ship-an-armada (eosborn)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i-ship-an-armada+%28eosborn%29).



_**Swing by my trailer when you land tonight.  Bx** _

**_What did you forget this time?_ **

**_Nothing. For once. I want to show you something. Bx_ **

**_Is it anything you can show me at home?_ **

 He doesn’t reply for a while. You put your phone away and return to what you were doing. Text alert goes off five minutes later.

_**Could be dangerous (1/2)** _

_**....ly sexy. Bx (2/2)** _

_**I see what you did there. Let me swing by my lonely flat and get my gun first.** _

_**Leave the gun. Different kind of shooting. Bx** _

_**Oooh, you’re in a mood...! Can’t wait to see you.** _

_**;) Safe flight Bx** _

 You’re distracted the rest of the trip as well as during a quiet dinner on the way from the airport to the lot. As the cab pulls into the lot lined with trailers, you notice quite quickly that the area is deserted. The only light on in the lineup seems to be in Benedict’s. You pay the cab and walk the steps up to the door. You let yourself in. The door creaks open and shut behind you, the cool night air replaced with immediate warmth.

Taking off and hanging up your coat, you spy him sitting on the couch to your left, iPad resting upright on his chest, probably reading a script. He sits up when he sees you. His hair is luscious from the professional styling and sticking up where he must have run his fingers through it while lost in thought. He’s wearing the Belstaff and scarf which seems weird. His feet are bare and you realize his calves are, too, which can only mean -  
  
“Turn the lights off and come here, my love.”  
  
Your deductions are interrupted.

The trailer goes dark save for a streetlight creeping under the closed blinds opposite Benedict, making everything grainy. You slink over and stand in front of him, making him look up at you. He pats his lap with both hands. You kick off your heels immediately and hike your dress up a bit to straddle him. He stares into your eyes, rubbing your thighs.You smile at each other.

“Hello to you, too.”  
  
“That’s a very Irene Adler sort of frock.” He sucks in a breath, running a finger suggestively up and down your bare arm.  
  
“So is what’s under it.”  
  
“Battle dress?”  
  
“Among other things.” He leans in and nuzzles your neck. Your eyes close for a moment.  
  
“You smell good.”  
  
“Yes, I do.” He offers a low chuckle at your confidence.  
  
“I missed you.”  
  
“You should miss me more often. What’s up?”  
  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about you today. My head was occupied with visions of all the naughty things I was going to do to you when you got back.” His voice rumbles,  his eyes take your body in. Yes, definitely a “mood” and a contagious one.

You kiss his left cheek. You smell whiskey on his breath.  
  
“Mmmm....tell me more.” Holding you at the waist, he thumbs your sides. You feel his intentions flow out of his fingers.    
  
You kiss his right cheek.  
  
“We were surrounded by fans watching us film today. Little did they know I was making love to you in my mind. Thank God Martin had most of the line load. I could just sit back and,” he sucks in a breath, “daydream about your little bottom wiggling around.” You shimmy on his lap as you kiss one corner of his pouty mouth. His lips pooch out quickly in response.

“You’ll have to tell me which scenes to watch for signs of lasciviousness.”  
  
“Oh, I’m a professional, you shouldn’t be able to see.” You kiss the hairline by his ear, pressing your breasts against him a little.  
  
“But just KNOWING what was going on that day and...” You raise you hem a little more, revealing sheer black tap panties and grind against him, “...tonight will be fun to think about.”  
  
He grabs your ass.

“Why, Mr. Cumberbatch, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were coming onto me!”

“You’re setting yourself up to hear me say that I’d rather be coming ON you.”

“Ooh, yes, please?”  
  
You crook your finger inside his coat, peek in under the scarf. He’s most likely completely naked underneath.

“Care to explain your attire or lack thereof?”

“I want to fuck you in this coat,” he groans.  
  
“I would very much like to be fucked _by_ you in this coat.” You run your fingers underneath the collar.  “When do we start?”

He looks at his (non-existent) watch, bunches his lips together. “Oh, I think now would be good.”

“Yes, that works for me.” He smiles as you bring your head closer to his. He watches your lips come near and then he closes his eyes.  
  
Leaning down, you press your lips on his, hands on either side of his head. Your mouths open against each other simultaneously, staying open, tasting the air between you, no sound save for a ticking clock, until he sighs inside you and your tongues welcome each other. A hand holds you, relaxes you, at the back of your neck below your hairline. His tongue darts deliberately in and out between your lips.

The world closes in on you, here, alone in the trailer. You’re a mess of arms, hands, fingers, lips and tongues touching, pressing, kneading, licking. Breathing escalates as desire rises. The sound of your lips touching and moving take over the ticking of time. You unabashedly moan and sigh repeatedly. You look into each other’s eyes, catching a moment before starting up again.

"You're rather vocal tonight" he says, licking in your ear.

"I couldn't stop thinking about your lips while I was gone. I'm just so happy to have them on me."

"They're all yours."

"Unf. Shut up and snog the hell out of me."

His desire to overtake you becomes apparent. You start to take off his scarf.

“Mmm....not yet,” he says inside your mouth. “I want you naked on my lap.” Hands move up your back and back down as he undoes your zipper.

“I want some things, too,” you reply in his ear, sneaking a hand between the folds of his coat to find him hard and wet. He grinds his hips against your palm.  
  
“Goodness, you’re an eager boy. Were you touching yourself before I came in?”

“What?!”

“You heard me. Wait. What were you looking at on your iPad?”

“I wasn’t _looking_ at anything,” he says, clearly innocent but you’re not buying it.

“Semantics. What were you _reading_ then?” You tease, kissing the mole on his neck and sucking on his Adam’s apple. The zipper on your dress goes down more. A large warm hand makes its way inside to feel the smooth skin of your back.

“Anais Nin.” He pecks your lips playfully.

“That’s my boy. But you _were_ touching yourself.”

“Practice makes perfect.” You squeeze harder on him and he groans against your cheek.

“Your dedication to your craft is noted and should be rewarded. Take off my dress please.”  
  
"With pleasure."

His fingers trail up your body, cupping your face and bringing you in for another kiss before sliding down your shoulders. They hook under the fabric and the dress falls off your torso, collecting at your waist. He sees your matching see-thru black bra.

“Oh please tell me you wore this on the plane.” He thumbs your breasts. Your nipples tighten under his touch. Your eyes close.

“Mmmm...The bra, yes, the panties, no, I didn’t want to mess them up...too soon.”

“That’s good enough for me.”

“I like watching you look at my body. You’re so appreciative.”

“You have so much for me to appreciate. Like this.” He takes a breast into his mouth, wetting the sheer material, flicking his eyes up to make sure you’re watching him. His eyelashes make him seem angelic in contrast to his naughty demeanor.

“Yes.” You wrap your arms around his head. He opens his mouth wide on you. His flat tongue pets your breast, making the bra material cling to you.

“And this.” He moves to the other breast. He takes a light teasing bite of your nipple, then licks.

“And this.” You feel a hand sliding up your thigh, a finger swirls between your legs. You giggle a little.

“And this.” He lifts his head up to yours and kisses you. His stubble grates on your chin.

“Is that all?” you say into his mouth, egging him on.

“Oh, there’s so much more. I’m going to need to take an inventory.”

He removes his blue scarf and folds it length-wise. He blindfolds you with it.

“Why cover my eyes?”

“Why not?”

“Unnng...but I want to _see you_... _!_ ”

“You’ll just have to squirm for a while.” He lays you down on the wide couch, pulling your dress off. Your hands rest crossed at the wrists above your head.

“I’ve never been blindfolded you kinky bastard. What are you going to do to me?”

“Well that would spoil the surprise, now wouldn’t it?” His voice is coming from across the room. You hear his heavy footfall coming closer now. Your back arches up in response.

“Don’t you DARE take a picture.”

“I wasn’t going to but now...don’t you want to see what you look like? It’s so sexy.” He’s standing next to you.

“Describe me.”

“I see a beautiful almost naked woman willingly stretched out on my couch, arms over her head making her perky breasts stand at attention under the sexiest peekaboo bra, soft hair fanning out, a blush spreading over her cheeks and neck, perfectly pouty lips begging to be kissed, the smooth skin of her stomach shaking just so, crying out to be touched, a mound of hair under see thru black panties which are dying to be slowly removed, creamy thighs a mile long, bent up like pale conquerable mountains. But nothing, nothing compares to the incredible love greeting me from her heart. No one can see that but me.”

“Damn. Maybe you SHOULD take a picture.”

“No, maybe I should do this.” You hear a hollow twisting plastic sound but aren’t sure what it is. Your heart races in anticipation. A cold wet finger trails down your stomach. You smell...what?

Chocolate.

His tongue obediently follows the line of sweet from your navel to your sternum. Then he plants a kiss between your breasts, your collarbone, your neck, your chin, your lips. He pecks you several times, you welcome him in for a lingering taste. Both of you groan.

Not chocolate.

Nutella.

“Oh my god, what are you doing?”

“Dessert!”

“Ohfuckme!”

“Mmmm....I’m trying to.”

His soft firm lips land back on your belly, kissing, smooching, loving you. You laugh and put your hand on his head, twirling around his curls.

His fingers crook under your back and undo your bra. He slides the straps off your shoulders.

“I hate to take this off, you look so delicious in it.”

Another wet finger glides across your nipples, circling them with the spread.

“Oh sweet Jesus.” You lay an arm over your already covered eyes, attempting to steady yourself, ready to feel him on you. He sits on the edge of the couch, the heavy fabric of his coat against your skin reminds you how naked you are. You feel your right breast being enveloped in his warm mouth. You take in a breath. Electricity pools in your stomach.  He sucks lightly, licking a bit with the tip of his tongue before increasing the pressure and sucking repeatedly. A breath escapes from your mouth in ecstasy. His mouth moves all around your breast, planting chocolate kisses on your pink skin. You feel around inside his coat to find his cock jutting up and out from his body. He moans on your other breast when you squeeze him and start stroking.

You feel a finger on your bottom lip as he rubs Nutella on it. You start to lick it off and he captures your tongue between his lips. You snake your tongue deep inside his warm sugary mouth. His kisses become long, slow, deep and wet. He scrapes your bottom lip with his teeth. You feel yourself dripping on your panties. You buck your hips a bit, his hand shoots down between your legs to feel the growing wetness against the flimsy material. He sends kisses down your chest and gets up.

He returns and places a towel under you. You feel him kneeling on the floor by your legs. A hand wraps around your ankle.

You feel a slight poking at your calf muscle and then movement around the skin in loops and circles.

“What are you doing?”  
  
“I had an idea.” He seems to be concentrating. The movement goes up your knee and the side of your thigh.

He’s writing on you.  
  
“Please don’t let that be a Sharpi-”

“It’s eyeliner, Squirmy.”  
  
“What are you writing?”  
  
“None of your beeswax.” You hear a cheeky smile in his voice.

He goes back to scribbling. He writes on your hip, up your side, down your arm, under your arm, the tops of your breasts, around your belly button....

“Spread your legs, please.”

...your upper inner thighs, your lower inner thighs, your knees, your hands...  
  
“Sit up, darling.”

....your back, your shoulders...

“Here grab my hands and stand.”  
  
He removes your panties for you.

...your ass.

He takes his time and you enjoy feeling him touching every inch of you. When he finishes, your whole body is vibrating.

“There! Wow. I really wish I COULD take a picture of this.”  
  
Instead, he proceeds to kiss you all over, from your toes to your shoulders, your eyelids, the tip of your nose, your cheeks, your chin, your mouth, all the way down your torso. The only things you are aware of are his feathery touch and the sound of his lips launching off your skin after each kiss. His dry fingers lightly brush over you, careful not to smudge his work. He is delicate in every movement. You feel him on you even when he's not touching. You shudder as your skin erupts in goosebumps.

You sense him kneeling in front of you, nose pressed against you, breathing in your heady scent. You take off the blindfold and look down. He looks up.

You see your body. He’s covered you with love messages and little drawings, hearts and swirls.  
  
 _My pretty darling....Hot body....I am all yours...Funny...you taste like chocolate...i love you_  
  
You feel like art.

A power grows in you.

“You sweet man.”

Kneeling down in front of him, holding his face in your hands, you stare into his eyes before bringing your face to his and kissing him tenderly. He wraps his strong arms around you tight, breathing in deep as he returns your kiss. He stands you up and brings you with him. You’re naked, standing on your tiptoes being devoured by him, covered in his writing, the fabric of the Belstaff rough on your soft skin. Wetness grows between your legs. You crave his natural warmth on you.

You bring your hands to the top button.

“May I?” You ask, kissing his cheek, politely.

“Yes.” He whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

You unbutton the top button. He glides his fingertips down your back.  
  
You unbutton the middle button and open the coat just a little. The sight of his pale skin entices you. Your lips throb as you kiss the bit of exposed chest, licking the edge of the coat in pursuit of flesh. You sneak your hand between the coat folds below to fondle him. He leans down to kiss you while you get him harder.

You undo the last button and open the coat to expose his naked muscular, erect and blushing body inside. You let the coat hang on him and take a step back against the couch, looking. Your jaw relaxes.

“I really _would_ like a picture of this.”  
  
“You’ll have to do with describing what you see.”  
  
“Close your eyes.”  
  
As you speak you proceed to kiss his body: calves, knees, thighs, penis, hips, stomach, chest, collar, neck, face. Inside his coat you smell his deep musk married with cologne. You feel his muscles ripple under his smooth skin.

“Your body is. You’re just so. Even more. Beautiful. Alluring. There is something about you being naked in a coat that makes you seem more naked than ever. Not naked. Nude. It’s very sexy, Ben. I want to touch you. I want to protect you. I want to be swallowed by you in this coat.”  
  
“Is that all?”  
  
“Your cock looks hot against you like that.” You press yourself against his heated skin, caressing his butt.

“It needs a bit of work, though.” You take a step back.

“I want to watch you touch yourself like this.”  He opens his eyes.  
  
He stands there for a moment, not moving, just looking into you. Vulnerability flickers across his face and for a second you think he’s going to say no. Then you see his right arm bend ever so tentatively and his long pale fingers wrap around his red cock, thumbing his head and slowly, slowly start to stroke down and up. His eyes close as he focuses in on the sensation. You sit on the edge of the couch, just a touch away.

“Oh, that’s so sexy. Why have I never seen you do this before now?”  
  
He’s quiet.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  
  
“Your mouth on m- Oh!” His body lurches forward a touch, lost in sensation.  
  
You move your head in closer, his movements quicken a bit at your proximity. You kiss the tip, spying a bit of precome emerging. You kiss it again, licking. He’s salty.

He moans.  
  
“You taste good.” He rubs faster, head cocked back, mouth open in pleasure.

“Do you want more?”  
  
“Yes.” His voice is deep in his throat.  
  
You put your hand on top of his, taking control. Your other hand sneaks around behind him, holding onto his tight butt, bringing him to you. Heat radiates off him inside the Belstaff.

“That feel so good.”  
  
You suck him. You lick up the shaft, loving feeling him against your tongue, enjoying how your lips perfectly pucker over the tip of his wet head and spread out wide as you go down just a little further. Your tongue flitters on him. He gets tighter in your grip. You feel his gaze on you. Your other hand instinctively rubs your clitoris.  
  
“Do you like watching me do this?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What’s your favorite part?” You ask before swallowing him whole.  
  
He takes a beat. You pull off, moaning at the pleasure of touching him like this. You look up for an answer. Everything goes in slow motion as you watch his lips purse to form the word.  
  
“You.”  
  
You lean back against the couch, spreading your legs, showing yourself to him.

“Come inside me.”

He crawls on top of you, trapping you upright against a corner of the couch, placing himself between your bent legs. He kisses your knees. His lips guide him up your neck and find your mouth again, hands holding himself up on the arm rest behind you.

“I want to feel you all over me.”

He hovers above you, naked but covered, hot and cool, flesh and fabric. He looks down into your eyes, his black curls framing his angular but soft face. You look up into his eyes, silver flashes of anticipation shoot through you. His forehead rests on yours. One of his hands trails down between your legs, you feel a finger petting between your lips, two fingers swirling in. Your mouth opens as he fingers you, staring deep into your eyes, watching your response to him. Your head tilts back, hips rocking against him with every motion he makes inside you. The tented coat around your bodies seals you together, his movements like a secret kept even from you. All you know is what he tells you with his eyes until you feel him again, calling you out with fingertips. One of your hands starts on a quest to feel him touching you. It finds his fingers, wet between your legs. A thumb...his or yours...brushes your clitoris and you suck in a breath against his cheek.

“Yes...” Your voice aches out. Your eyes close. Your hand touches your breast. His whole hand circles on you. You find his erection between you. Your fingers wrap around him. Both your hips start rocking against the others’ hand.

“I’m so wet. Please...” You open your legs wider.

He rubs a slick finger against his bottom lip and licks. He leans down to kiss you, letting you taste yourself. With one arm around your back he guides you to lay on the cushions below. He positions himself between your legs, moving the coat flaps to the side and enters you. He presses his weight on you, enfolding you in everything, enfolding everything in you. Your hands hold him at his sides. You kiss while he moves inside you, slowly, achingly. He moans in your mouth as you hold on to his ass, urging his hips, pressing yours up to him.

His thrusting escalates. His movements, insistent. He has a look in his eye that looks curiously like Sherlock, some dark brooding characteristic that makes you believe he's reading your body for clues, wanting to know more. You let him take you over, cradling him in your limbs. You feel like two tiny creatures, huddled together in a hidden corner of the Universe, doing all the loving for the rest of the world.

 “Take off the coat, I want just you.” You help him out of the Belstaff. He sits up, still inside you. You feel like you are seeing him for the first time in years. Your fingers paint against his chest and down his stomach, welcoming him back. Grabbing at his sides, you bring him to you again, looking into his eyes as you thrust against him. You raise up your head to kiss him. He wraps his arms around you.

“Sit up, I want to try something.” He helps you up and sits you on his lap, straddling him. He enters you again and holds you close as he bends forward, bowing you backwards over his thighs. Your feet press against the back of the couch and you realize you can swivel your hips against him easily, sending waves of pleasure all over your body.

“That feel so good,” he says, kissing between your breasts. “Keep doing that.”

You arch your back and really go for it, following your own rising tension, moving against him in a new way. The friction is incredible. You feel him pulse hard and deep into you. His movements in your body quickly send you over the edge; your mind wipes clean as you throb around him, rippling out.  
  
“ _OhGodILoveYouYouAreSoFuckingSexy_ ,” you blurt out between heaving breaths, wetness dripping out of you onto his lap. He lifts you back up, holding you to him as he thrusts urgently. His curls slap against his head, his eyes shut in concentration.  
  
“Grind against me.” He pants in your ear, moving faster, hands holding tight onto your hips. You groan in pleasure as you curve your back against his hands and circle your hips over him.

“Do you like that?”  
  
“Yes. I do. Uhnkeepgoing,” His heaving chest pushes against yours, redefining your slithery movements on him. Your bodies rock together. You squeeze your muscles around him. Unintelligible noises escape his mouth. His thighs tense under you. He lifts both your bodies up a bit as he pushes inside, exhaling hot breath on your shoulder, melting you. The walls of the trailer absorb the sounds as he cries out.

Coming back down to Earth, you hold on to each other more out of emotional attachment than physical stability. Your bodies are warm, wet and perfectly at home against the other.

After a while you get up and use the washroom, taking time to look at your engraved body in the full-length mirror. You find a hand held mirror to see what is written on your back.  Some of the lettering is smudged, but still legible. You put your hand up to your mouth and smile behind it, reminded of your love for him and his for you.

_Gorgeous_  
 _My pretty darling_  
 _Benedict was here...and here...and here_   
_My girlfriend is sexier than yours._   
_Extraordinary creature_   
_Beautiful lover_  
 _Best dessert ever_  
 _Thank you for letting me do this to you_   
_Squirmy_  
 _I am all yours_  
 _xoxoxo_  
 _Hot body_   
_Funny...you taste like chocolate..._  
 _I am going to kiss you all over now._   
_Sexy_  
 _Mine_   
_Sexy_  
 _Mine_   
_All mine_   
_I love you_   
_I love you_  
 _I love you_  
 _I love you_

_So much_

 Returning to the cabin, you find him lying on his back, spread out naked on the couch, one arm over his eyes, his chest slowly rising and falling. So ravishing. You put on the Belstaff, which swallows you, and grab the Nutella. You crawl between his legs, which he wraps around you. You lie with your head on his chest, open jar next to him on the couch. You lazily paint his nipple and kiss it clean. He takes a deep dreamy breath, shifting under your touch, fanning his fingers through your hair, all with closed eyes. He lets out a “mmm.”  
  
“Where did this come from?” you ask, shaking the jar.

“I got it from Craft Services. Well, they might say ‘stole’.”  
  
You dip your finger in the jar one last time, letting him suck it idly off you. His tongue teasingly flicks your fingertip in his mouth.  
  
“Benedict?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You make me feel so beautiful.”  
  
“That’s because you are....my beautiful Squirmy.”  
  
You wiggle on top of him, imprinting him in reverse with his own handwriting. His rumbling laugh quietly booms under you.

“When we get home, will you help me wash off your handiwork?”  
  
“Gladly.”  
  
“But, Ben...?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Take a picture of me first.”  
  
You hear him breathe out and sense the smile in his voice when he says, "Gladly, my love."  
  
You close your eyes, too, matching your inhales and exhales with his. Your breathing starts to slow down as you’re ferried off to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the eye, the additional language and for being a partner in crime in lusting after that coat (and gloves....), i-ship-an-armada
> 
> Thanks to whispersofafangirl who reminded me, through one of her recent stories, that it's ok to write quickie sex. :)


End file.
